The present invention relates to a sign holder used in conjunction with a suspended ceiling. More particularly, the sign holder is of a type that is suspended below the grid support system of the suspended ceiling.
The drop or suspended ceiling has found widespread popularity in the construction of modern buildings. These buildings include not only the offices of the business and service industries, but also the family home having a basement converted into a recreational room. Such ceilings have gained popularity particularly because of their installation ease, low investment cost and overall appearance.
Suspended ceilings are generally constructed with some type of a grid support system. The grid system is composed of various types of support rails generally known as main runners, T-bars and perimeter rails. Rounding out the construction materials are suspension wires and ceiling panels or tiles.
Depending on the desired orientation of the ceiling panels, the main runners are aligned in the room in which the ceiling is to be installed. The main runners will generally extend the full length or width of the room. Suspension wires from the structural ceiling secure the support members in position. Extending transversely between the main runners are T-bars. The overall shape of the T-bars and main runners is the same, namely, an inverted "T" shape. Perimeter rails are used along the juncture of the ceiling and walls to facilitate attachment where the inverted "T" configuration would be inappropriate. The perimeter rails are of a general "L" configuration.
With the grid support system suspended in place, the ceiling panels are installed. The ceiling panels are supported by having their perimeter edges in contact with the aforementioned support members. Ceiling panels are generally constructed of an acoustically absorbent material and come in sizes to fit both standard grid support system sizes, four foot by two foot and two foot by two foot. The grid support system is generally oriented so that a minimum number of ceiling panels will have to be used during installation.
The sign holder of the present invention is desired so as to enable its incorporation into a suspended ceiling having standard size ceiling panels. However, the present invention is quite capable of being modified during production so as to adapt to future changes in standard ceiling panel size or shape.
The sign holder of the present invention has particular application where it is desirable to incorporate visually enhancing materials into the ceiling. Such materials might be of an informative or decorative nature. For example, samples of graphic art work might be placed in the ceiling of a graphic art design studio. Alternatively, a child's poster may be placed in a sign holder incorporated into the ceiling of a health care facility in an attempt to increase the psychological well being of a child unfortunately so found.
A sign holder of this general type is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 421,974, filed on Oct. 16, 1989, filed by the Applicant of the present invention, and consists of a transparent face panel having upwardly extending support arms.
The present invention proves to increase cost efficiency by incorporating a perimeter supporting frame member having an aperture or central opening therein, thus reducing material costs. Support arms extend upward from the frame and terminate in outwardly extending finger portions which rest upon horizontal extensions of the support members of the grid support system. The support arms extend through the opening created by opposing members of the grid support system and allow the support frame to be suspended below the ceiling. Thus suspended, the upper surface of the frame member and the lowermost surface of a ceiling panel, located thereabove, define a receiving space which allows for the insertion of the decorative or informative sign. The central opening of the frame is such that an inserted sign will be supported along its perimeter in a manner similar to that of a ceiling panel in the grid support system. With this in mind, it is seen that the sign holder of the present invention works well with signs of a rigid or substantial construction, such as heavy weight paper or cardboard backing.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with accompanying drawings.